


A Bed Of Roses And Rollercoasters

by eat_sleep_larry_repeat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Being tied up, Bleeding, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Harry, Dominant Louis, Fingering, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex, Vibrator, destroying clothes, little bit of dominant Harry, possibly saddistic, probably a little bit sadistic, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eat_sleep_larry_repeat/pseuds/eat_sleep_larry_repeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short oneshot which is a porn without plot, and essentially serves no purpose other than sex and domination</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bed Of Roses And Rollercoasters

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first ever smut thing I ever wrote, so it's probably really bad and I wrote it a while ago, I honestly don't remember writing this but hay. Whatever. Enjoy (:
> 
> I don't own any of the guys and I don't earn a profit from them (:
> 
> Feedback is very welcomed!  
> My Tumblr is eatsleeplarryrepeat <3

“Lou-iiiiiiiiiiiiiis!”

“Har-ryyyyyyyyyy!”

“Louis! C’mere!”

“I am not your slave”

“Yes you are. Now get in here before I have to punish you.”

“And I’m supposed to be the drama queen in this relationship…” Louis muttered more to himself than anyone else.

“I heard that!”

Louis rolled his eyes. Harry was so demanding. “What do you want?” he demanded as he opened the bathroom door. “What could you possibly want from me, while you’re in the bloody shower Harry?”

“Well, I can think of a few things…” he trailed off.

“Mind out of the gutter Styles. Tell me what you want before I shut the hot water system off” Louis huffed, leaning against the doorframe. “And judging by the amount of steam that is in this room, which is almost suffocating me might I add, I’d say that you quite enjoy your showers hot”

“Oh you know just how hot I like my showers, Boo Bear.” Harry drawled.

If Louis were to roll his eyes any harder, they’d roll out of his head and onto the floor. “Bloody hell Harry. Tell me what it is that you want, or I swear to you, I will follow through on my threat and more” he snapped.

Harry laughed. “Can you make me a cuppa please babes?”

Louis groaned. “Would you like fries with that your highness?” 

“Nah thanks babe, but I will take some of that fruit salad I spied in the fridge earlier”

“Anything else?”

“Yeah, and a towel. Forgot to grab one earlier.”

Louis pushed himself up off the doorframe and began to leave before Harry could possibly demand anything else from him when an “oi you. Get back here. One more thing” was called from behind his back.

“Harry you are going to have no eyebrows when you wake up tomorrow morning if you demand one more thing from me” Louis turned around and glared at the shower door.

“Sassy, Lou. But still, get your ass over here now.”

Louis sighed and stalked towards the shower, glowering the entire way. “Yes, Harry?” he deadpanned as he opened the shower door to look at his boyfriend. Although, he didn’t expect to see what he did. No, not at all.

He expected the self assured, confident Harry, towering over him to demand another order. Instead, what he saw was a disheveled Harry, cheeks flushed, muscles tense and flexing as he moved his hand, stroking up and down his dick.

Louis swallowed. Hard. “Yes, Harry?” he managed to croak out. He cleared his throat in a vain attempt to drop it a few octaves lower back to his normal voice. How had Harry’s voice not shown any obvious signs of what he was doing..?

Harry reached forward with his hand that he was using to prop himself against the wall, and grabbed the collar of Louis’ shirt, effectively pulling him into the shower. “HARRY! My clothes are getting drenched!” Louis yelped as Harry spun him around to push him with his back against the wall, getting an “oomph” from the older boy as his back hit it rather forcefully.

Harry pressed his body flush against Louis’, both hands on either side of Louis’ head so he was towering over the older boy. Louis could feel the press of Harry’s hard-on against his thigh and he couldn’t help but let his eyes flutter closed briefly at the sensation.

They stared into each other’s eyes; Harry’s smoldering with lust, and Louis’ pupils dilating the more he got turned on by the situation. His jeans were too small at the best of times, now they were drenched and trying to accommodate his half erect penis, and quite frankly, it wasn't working well.

But Louis didn’t have much time to think about that because his thoughts were suddenly consumed with the sensation of Harry’s lips on his, soft and warm and wet. He could taste what could only be described as Harry. A taste he had become to love, become to need, over time.

Harry’s tongue darted out and swiped against Louis’ bottom lip, begging for entrance into his mouth. Louis complied and opened his mouth, allowing Harry’s tongue access. Their tongues danced and swirled with each other, tasting each other, needing each other desperately.

Louis had had a shit day at work, so he had been in a foul mood and this was exactly what he needed to take the edge off things, and somehow, Harry knew that. Well of course he did, they’d been together for two years now, they both knew the ins-and-outs of each other, the way to make the other feel better if they were down. It was just how they worked.

Louis reached his hands around to twine them through Harry’s sodden curls but Harry grabbed them quickly and pinned them against the wall above Louis’ head. He knew that Louis loved that. Knew that even though Louis loved having the control while having sex, he loved when Harry took control during foreplay. Except for those days when Louis was in a dominant mood, in which, Harry never complained.

Louis couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips as Harry took control of his body, controlling it as if it were his own. When Louis tried to roll his hips so that he got the friction he so desperately needed, Harry growled and pushed harder against Louis.

Harry pulled away to start sucking and biting little marks from Louis’ cheek down to his collarbone. Louis moaned and titled his head to the side to give Harry better access to all those sweet spots on his neck, gasping rather loud as Harry bit down on an extra sensitive spot just above his collarbone.

"Unghh Harry…" Louis moaned. His erection was achingly hard in his restricting jeans. Harry seemed to get the idea though because he bent down and undid the button and fly on Louis’ jeans with his teeth, still holding his hands against the wall and staring Louis dead in the eye as he did so.

"Holy shit Harry. So fucking hot" he swore as Harry smirked and placed a kiss onto the small patch of boxers that was now showing, gaining a groan and a buck in his hips from the older boy in return.

Harry tutted. “Louis, Louis, Louis. You need to stay still for me. No moving, or I’ll ruin this pretty little shirt of yours” Harry laughed.

Louis was unable to do anything other than close his eyes and nod his head in agreement. “Good” Harry said.

Releasing Louis’ hands, Harry reached down and pulled off Louis jeans and boxers in a single movement, leaving them to pool around his ankles.

Louis’ erection sprang free and he moaned as the pain ebbed away into an aching pleasure from the freedom. He looked down at Harry to see that the boy was smirking up at him.

Harry leant forward and braced his hands against the wall, either side of Louis’ hips and trailed kisses from his navel down the thin trail of hair that dusted his lower abdomen.

Gaining several moans of pleasure from the boy, he continued trailing further down until he placed a soft kiss on the tip of his penis. Harry licked a thick stripe from the base to the tip, enjoying the way that Louis’ cock twitched under the heat from his tongue.

He placed his lips around the head of Louis’ penis and flicked his tongue across the tip, sending sparks of pleasure right through Louis, who couldn’t help but gasp at the pleasure that the small movement elicited.

Harry smirked around Louis and pushed further down his length, never ceasing the swirling movements he was doing with his tongue. Louis moaned and bucked his hips up because fuck, Harry was going too slow and he was teasing and he just needed more.

But Harry pulled off and stood up, leaning against Louis again. Louis moaned at the sudden loss of pleasure and Harry laughed.

"Lou. What did I tell you about moving? Now I’m going to have to ruin this pretty little shirt of yours…" He trailed off, moving his fingers delicately across the collar of Louis’ shirt.

"Harry…" He whined. "Harry, this is my favorite shirt". It’s true, it was his favorite shirt. He’d spent a very long time looking for a shirt that had the right shade of blue stripes going horizontally across it.

Laughing, Harry ducked his head and sucked at Louis’ collarbone as he grabbed onto the front of the shirt with both hands. He bit down so hard that Louis was sure he was bleeding and he screamed at the pain that shot through his collarbone. It shouldn’t have been as arousing as it was. But the fact of the matter was that it made Louis impossibly harder.

Harry pulled both hands in opposite directions as he bit down next to the previous bite mark just as hard, getting another ear piercing scream of pain from the older boy.

The sounds of ripping material sounded throughout the bathroom and the sopping wet shreds of material fell to the floor.

Louis opened his eyes that he hadn’t known he’d shut, effectively keeping in a few tears of pain that spring free from the action. He looked at what was once his shirt longingly. Now he needed to buy a new favourite shirt.

He groaned and looked Harry straight in the eye. “You’re paying for a new one” he growled.

Harry smirked and laughed a little bit, then pressed a finger into one of the bite marks, making Louis yelp at the pain. He looked down at his chest that had a red, sticky liquid trailing down it, it’s trails distorted by the water.

"Holy shit Harry" he murmured absentmindedly. He lifted his hand and swiped it through some of the blood, smudging it across his chest. Harry had bitten him and drawn blood before, but there had never been this much. If he was being honest, it was really turning him on to painful heights as his erection was left untouched.

"That’s so fucking hot Harry" he growled and grabbed the back of Harry’s head and yanked it backwards, so that his neck was exposed. Louis sucked on the skin and licked at his collarbone, eliciting moans of pleasure from the get boy. It was Louis’ turn to be dominant now.

"Turn it off" he demanded at Harry, who obeyed immediately. As the water shut off, Louis stepped out of the shower through the door they’d neglected to close and Harry followed him straight into the bedroom.

Neither of them bothered to grab towels because they would no doubt be jumping straight into the shower again afterwards anyways.

Harry knew that Louis’ mood had changed into full dominance so he knelt on the floor, sitting back on his heels just inside the bedroom door. This is what Louis had told him to do whenever he got in this mood and Harry never complained. It was kind of hot, if he was being honest.

He watched as Louis fumbled through the drawers for lube and condoms then turned to face Harry, eyes blazing and collarbone still leaking blood down Louis’ perfectly chiseled body.

Harry bit his lip and looked down at where his hands rested on his knees, being the perfect picture of innocence as he waited for his first command.

"Up" he heard and stood immediately, hands by his side and looked straight at Louis who was sauntering over to where he was standing.

As Louis came to stand directly in front of Harry, it was obvious that Louis was much shorter than his boyfriend but that didn’t matter because when Louis turned like this, it always felt like he was towering over Harry.

Louis looked at Harry, then to the blood that was still leaking from his body and had now made it’s way to his hips, then back up to Harry.

Harry understood. And although that kind of thing could quite possibly be classed as a little bit sadistic, Harry didn’t care. He bent down slightly and licked at some of the blood out of the dip in Louis’ hipbone and savoured the metallic taste on his tongue.

He licked upwards, both smudging and cleaning up the blood simultaneously until he reached the bites. He looked up at Louis who had had his eyes closed up until that moment. He looked down at why Harry had stopped and when he realized, he looked conflicted. The bites still hurt, but he knew it would feel good. But when Harry blinked and continued to look at his boyfriend there was no trace of the confliction that he saw. Maybe he had imagined it.

Louis reached down and fisted Harry’s hair and yanked him upwards so he was standing straight. He turned Harry around and pushed on his chest until he fell backwards and landed on the bed with a thump.

Harry shuffled upwards on the bed so that he was in the center and Louis crawled up the length of his body, effectively dripping blood along Harry too.

He bent forward and kissed Harry, long, deep and hard. He could taste the blood that still lingered in Harry’s mouth and he moaned into the kiss.

Louis pulled back when Harry put his hands in Louis’ hair. He grabbed his hands and looked at Harry’s wrists for a second before an idea came into his head. He smirked and pushed Harry’s hands above his head. “Stay” he commanded. Harry nodded and watched as Louis clambered off the bed towards the wardrobe where he disappeared.

When he reemerged, he held up two of Harry’s bow ties and smirked. Harry gulped and flushed red. He had an idea of what Louis was going to do with those but Louis had never tied him down before. But there’s a first time for everything right?

Louis crawled back up the bed and sat down on Harry’s chest, cock bouncing right in front of Harry’s face, knowing that it would be just out of reach for the boy.

He grabbed Harry’s left hand and tied it to the bedpost with one bow tie then proceeded to do the same with his right hand. Testing the restraints by pulling on Harry’s arms slightly, he nodded in approval when the bow ties held their ground.

Louis looked down at Harry, eyes smoldering. He reached down and grabbed his cock and started stroking it languidly. Harry watched as Louis began to pick up speed and when a bead of pre cum appeared at the tip, Harry instantly stuck his tongue out to try and lick it off but found he couldn’t. He was just out of reach.

He lifted his head off the bed and titled forward, trying again. He was closer, but not close enough. He was mere centimeters away and it was driving him crazy. Louis laughed when Harry huffed and dropped his head back on the bed and whined a little bit.

Harry needed to put his lips around Louis’ cock. He needed his mouth to be filled up with Louis. He was desperate to please the older boy but was helpless against the restraints of his hands. He knew he needed to stay still or Louis would be mad but he couldn’t help it, he needed Louis in his mouth.

He squirmed underneath the weight of Louis, placed his feet flat on the bed and thrusted upwards, effectively moving Louis forward slightly. Before Louis could react he lifted his head and licked the pre cum from Louis’ cock but that was all he could manage.

Louis grunted and slid back down off Harry and knelt between his ankles. He grabbed one ankle in each hand and in one swift movement he both lifted Harry up and flipped him over so he was lying on his stomach, arms twisted almost painfully above his head.

"Ah! Fuck, Louis! When did you get strength like that? Fuck" he swore. He knew Louis was strong, but not that strong.

But Louis didn’t answer. Instead he sat straddling Harry’s back, facing his ass and legs and placed his hand on each cheek and massaged slightly.

"Did I tell you that you could move Harry?" He growled and squeezed one cheek, nails digging in.

Underneath him, Harry tensed slightly and let out a little yelp of pain.

"Answer me Harry!" He yelled as he lifted his hand and it slapped loudly on Harry’s ass.

"S-s-sorry L-Louis" he stuttered.

"Sorry for what Harry?" He repeated the action.

"S-sorry for moving w-w-when you d-didn’t say I c-could"

"That’s what I thought" he said and brought his hand down again, this time harder.

Harry yelped again. His ass was beginning to get sore and he’d barely been hit that much.

"And are you going to do it again Harry?"

"N-no" he stammered.

Another slap, another yelp.

"No what Harry?"

Another slap.

"N-n-no L-Louis" Harry had to blink back tears that threatened to leak from the corners of his eyes.

"Good" Louis said and Harry flinched when Louis began to move his hand. But instead of slapping him, he began to rub and massage the red swell on his ass in a soothing gesture.

Louis lent forward and placed a chaste kiss on the red mark before getting off Harry and flipping him over onto his back again.

Harry sighed at the freedom but then winced as his ass landed on the bed again. It’ll be sore to sit down for he next couple of days he thought.

"You’re not off the hook that easy though" Louis said, straddling Harry’s hips. Harry’s eyes fluttered closed at the friction of cock rubbing on cock and tried to stifle his moan but failed as it escaped his lips anyways.

Louis ground his hips down onto Harry’s, and couldn’t help but laugh a little at the way he could see Harry straining to stay still and not buck his hips back up in time with Louis’.

"Harry. I’m going to make you come until you come dry. And there’s nothing you can do to stop me" he said, looking at Harry who snapped his eyes open in shock at Louis’ words.

"W-what…" He stammered. Louis had never been this dominant and demanding before. And Harry had never successfully come dry before either. The thought both thrilled and scared him because he knew that even coming twice in a row could be painful enough, let alone dry.

"You heard me" Louis said back at Harry and began to trail kisses down Harry’s torso and down to his cock that was leaking pre cum.

Louis took him in his mouth and began to work up and down slowly, making sure to keep eye contact with Harry the whole time. He placed a hand on Harry’s hip to keep him still while he hollowed out his cheeks and took in Harry’s entire length, hitting the back of his throat.

Harry keened slightly as Louis worked him faster and faster. He couldn’t move his hips and with Louis working his mouth around him like that, Harry felt his release coming fast.

Louis seemed to notice this because just as Harry reached the piqué of his climax, Louis clamped his free hand around the base of Harry’s cock, preventing him from his sweet release.

Harry moaned at the fire that was building in the base of his stomach and the pressure that was building up inside him and he thought he couldn’t hold on much longer because otherwise he would burst.

When Louis released his hold from the base of Harry’s cock, Harry came instantly and painfully hard, seeing stars behind his closed lids and screaming out until his climax finished and was left shuddering.

He was still shuddering violently from the intensity of his orgasm when he felt a cold finger slip inside him. Harry snapped his eyes open and clenched his muscles reflexively at the intrusion.

Louis began to work his finger around inside Harry in small circular movements. Pain shot through Harry as his cock started to harden again from the touch.

He had never had a very fast recovery time. And although it wasn’t that long before he could go another round, almost instantly had seemed near impossible to Harry before now. 

Harry hadn’t even noticed that Louis had slicked his fingers with lube as he came down from his high. And so the intrusion came as a surprise to Harry, but he eventually relaxed.

Louis noticed the change in Harry and slipped in another finger, massaging and scissoring his hole so that he could slip a third finger in.

As he did, Harry groaned in both pain and pleasure and Louis knew that the fact Harry was hard again would be hurting him, but he was being punished so that came as a part of the punishment. Punished for ruining his favourite shirt, making him bleed a shit tonne and moving when Louis hadn’t told him he could.

Harry was groaning as Louis’ fingers worked expertly inside him and curled until they hit that sweet spot inside Harry and he let out a rather explicit sound that could be used in a porno.

Louis worked his fingers faster, hitting that spot every time until he felt Harry start to tense around him. He worked faster than he was before and before long, Harry was screaming again, back arching off the bed as he came a second time, shooting white hot stripes up his chest.

Louis removed his fingers and Harry groaned at the emptiness he felt inside him and he cursed his body for wanting to go another round when he really didn’t think that was possible.

He watched as Louis reached to the bedside table and grabbed the condoms he had placed on top. He ripped one open and rolled it down his cock that was still yet to be touched.

Louis squeezed lube into his hand and lathered himself up then grabbed Harry’s legs to lift them slightly off the bed and lined himself up.

"Ready to go again Harry?" He asked Harry who flinched as the head of Louis’ cock touched his hole.

He shook his head and stammered out a “no” just as Louis slammed himself inside. Harry screamed at the pain as it shot up through his back. Before he had time to adjust, Louis was already pulling out and slamming back in, steadying himself by holding Harry’s thighs still.

Harry felt an even stronger pain in his cock as he felt himself harden again. “Fuck” He moaned. “How’s that even possible..?”

Louis laughed and kept pounding, making sure to twist his hips up slightly to nudge against that spot inside of Harry again.

Louis reached down and grabbed Harry’s cock in one hand and pumped it in time with his thrusts. Harry squirmed as if he was trying to get away from Louis but couldn’t. He was in pain. Yet it felt so good. Which he had never thought possible but apparently it was.

It didn’t take long, because with one last twist of Louis’ hand, Harry reached his high, screaming out as he still managed to shoot out a small stripe of come into Louis’ hand.

He groaned when he realized that he hadn’t come dry, which was what Louis wanted. Harry thought that if he were going to come again then his dick might actually fall off because he really didn’t think it was possible to come again. He was so oversensitive already as it was.

"You have good stamina my friend" Louis said as he pulled out of Harry who winced and groaned at the pain it elicited. Louis still hadn’t come yet but it appeared as thought he didn’t really mind.

"One more time Harry, once more" he said as he placed a kiss to Harry’s lips. Harry groaned and tried to squish himself so far into the bed so that it would just swallow him up so he didn’t have to go through yet another round.

Louis laughed once he realized what it was that Harry was trying to do. “You can’t squish into the mattress mate. Doesn’t work like that”.

"I can try" was all Harry managed to say as he closed his eyes.

He felt the mattress dip and then spring upwards as Louis climbed off the bed to fumble around in a drawer. He made a sound of approval as he pulled out an object that Harry assumed was another condom but he didn’t bother looking to see what it was, he was too preoccupied in trying to be engulfed by the mattress.

He heard the familiar click of the lube bottle opening and closing and he groaned. Once more Harry, just one more time he repeated as a mantra in his head.

Something cold and slippery entered in his hole again and the cold from the new lube made him shudder slightly. Louis pulled his finger out and then clambered up to straddle Harry’s chest once again. “Look at me Harry” he commanded and Harry immediately obliged.

He stared at Louis and watched as Louis began to pump his cock once again, fast and hard, not even bothering with finesse. It didn’t take long for him to reach his climax at that speed and he came all over Harry’s chest and neck. He moaned at the pleasure of finally getting his release then lied down next facing Harry, propped up on one elbow.

“Is that it?” Harry asked, skeptical. Louis had said one more time, and if that was only Louis coming then Harry hadn’t expected that at all. He was suddenly saddened by the fact that he didn’t get the chance to come dry, but quickly mentally slapped himself once he realized that he was being saved from a lot of pain.

“Is what it?” Louis asked.

“Oh, I just thought that you were going to do something else, because you said ‘one more time’ and then lubed your finger but only put it in once?” He blushed and Louis laughed when he realized what it was that Harry was insinuating.

“Did you want to come dry Harry?” Louis laughed.

“Well, I don’t know. I mean I do because I’ve never managed to do it before, yet I don’t because I know it’ll be painfu- AHHHH!” he yelled and clamped his eyes shut.

“What the fuck was that?!” Harry yelled

“What was what Harry?” he smirked.

Suddenly, it dawned on Harry. Louis hadn’t slicked his finger up, he’d slicked up something else. Something like a vibrator.

“Ohhh, you mean this little thing here?” Louis asked and held up a little black device with a single button on it. Harry nodded.

“You see, when I press this,” Louis said and pressed the button which sent vibrations right through Harry, effectively making him scream. If he hadn’t already come three times, it would’ve been a pleasant feeling. But at that moment, it was just painful. “It turns on the vibrations. And when I press it again, like this,” he continued and pressed it again “it turns them off.”

Harry sighed when the vibrations died down. But that didn’t help the ache that was pulsing through his cock that had gone against his will and hardened. Although, he had kind of wanted it too. So he supposed couldn’t really complain all that much. It hurt like a bitch though.

Louis laughed and sat up to crawl back down on the bed. He knelt in between Harry’s legs and lifted them so that they were placed over his shoulder as he lied down.

He bent his head down and began to lick the inside of Harry’s thigh, slowly working his way to where Harry’s hole was. He licked it once and felt all of the muscles there flutter under the touch and was pleased with the moan that came from his boyfriend.

He licked it again and turned on the vibrator at the same time, making Harry scream again and all of his muscles tensed. But that didn’t deter Louis in the slightest. Instead, it egged him on further.

Louis flicked his tongue and pushed it inside then pulled it back out and Harry’s breath hitched. He turned the vibrator off and watched his boyfriend physically relax once more. Louis leant forward and kissed Harry hard, moaning into his mouth.

He continued to press kisses down the length of Harry’s body and when he reached his cock, he took it in his mouth while simultaneously turning on the vibrator, staring at Harry’s reaction the whole time. The younger boy screamed and struggled against the restraints of his hands, trying desperately to get out and just put them somewhere, or grab onto something. He watched as Harry’s jaw tensed as he gritted his teeth in both pain and pleasure as the sensations rippled through his body.

Louis knew that Harry was close again, so he removed himself from Harry’s cock and whispered, barely audible “come for me Hazza” and he did. He came dry and let out a guttural sound from his throat, his eyes clenched shut so tight that he had wrinkles forming on his forehead. 

Louis turned off the vibrator and lied down next to Harry, peppering kisses from his stomach and up to his cheek. He kissed both of Harry’s cheeks, his nose, forehead, each eye that was still closed and then his lips, lingering there slightly.

“You did so good for me Harry” he whispered into Harry’s ear but only got a groan from the boy in return.

Louis chuckled softly as he reached up to untie Harry’s restraints on his wrists. As he undid them, he kissed each wrist where there were red marks that were slightly welted from the amount of pressure Harry had put on them from trying to get his hands free.

Harry brought his arms close to his chest and began to roll over but Louis stopped him and said “not yet baby” before going back down to Harry’s crotch.

He slipped a finger inside Harry who groaned out a long “nooo.” Louis laughed back at Harry. “I have to get the vibrator out Hazza, otherwise I might get tempted tomorrow morning and have a bit more fun with you.”

“Okay okay, just hurry up and cuddle me.”

Louis laughed and hooked his finger around the small bullet and pulled it out of Harry who winced and groaned all over again.

“Fuck, I’m so sensitive” he complained.

Louis leant down and kissed Harry’s hole gently before throwing the vibrator onto the floor. He would deal with it in the morning. He flopped down on his back next to Harry and looked down at all of the dried blood on his chest. “How am I meant to explain these bite marks tomorrow at work Harry?” Louis asked, laughing.

“Just say it was the cat” Harry mumbled in return.

“Hazza, we don’t own a cat.”

“Well then we’ll get one tomorrow. Now shut the fuck up and cuddle me” He demanded.

“Bloody hell Harry, back to being demanding already. How are you still awake anyway?”

“Maybe because you're blabbering away in my ear.”

“True, true. Okay, well you can go to sleep now” Louis said as Harry curled himself into Louis so they were both facing each other. Louis wrapped his top arm around Harry’s waist to pull him closer and looped his bottom arm underneath Harry’s head so that his shoulder could serve as a pillow for Harry.

Louis pressed a kiss into the top of Harry’s sweaty head. “Mate, you need a shower. You’re all sweaty” Louis said into Harry’s head.

Harry groaned.

“Okay, sorry. I’ll shut up now.”

Harry simply nodded and sighed, nuzzling into Louis’ shoulder further. Louis closed his eyes and smiled. “Oh, and one more thing Hazza.”

“What.” Harry grunted.

“I love you.”

“I love you too Louis.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was what you were looking for!  
> My Tumblr is eatsleeplarryrepeat  
> Thankyou! Feeback is lovely, so are Kudos xoxo


End file.
